


Il giorno perfetto

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2020 [19]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2020, 7, M/M, POV Lew, POV Seb, Sewis, Turkish GP, record
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Lewis eguaglia il record di Michael e vince il suo settimo mondiale ed entra nella storia, ma non è lì da solo perché al suo fianco c'è Seb che decide di fare la gara della stagione solo per poter essere sul podio con lui e coccolarlo quanto vuole!
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745437
Kudos: 7





	Il giorno perfetto

**Author's Note:**

> il GP è quello della Turchia dove Lewis vince il suo settimo mondiale eguagliando Michael. Nonostante avesse fatto brutte prove e brutte qualifiche, il tempo fosse pessimo e Lewis partisse indietro, lui riesce a vincere lo stesso ma non solo, l’altra grande sorpresa, la sorpresa più grande della domenica, è che Seb fa la gara della stagione e finisce terzo, sul podio, lì accanto a Lewis. Proprio un giorno perfetto. Ci sono forse più foto che fic... ma sono tutte prese da quel giorno perfetto! Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst

# IL GIORNO PERFETTO

#  [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1038.jpeg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1029.jpeg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1031.jpeg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1056.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1031.jpeg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1034.jpeg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1059.png)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1051.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1048.gif)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1036.png)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1052.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1053.png)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1057.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1028.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1043.png)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1044.png)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1045.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1046.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1042.png)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1050.gif)

[\- Lou Reed - Perfect Day - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QYEC4TZsy-Y&t=158s)

/Seb/

\- Questa volta non lo vinco! - La sua voce decisa mi arriva da fuori del bagno, io scuoto la testa e ridendo esco pronto per la notte. Ovvero boxer e maglietta comoda.   
Lewis è appena arrivato gettando in giro le sue cose, sembra una di quelle nuvole nere che si abbattono su Istambul in questo momento.   
Sbuffa.   
\- Lo sapevo che saresti arrivato dicendolo! - Sostengo subito divertito, lui scuote la testa deciso, il broncio infantile mentre saluta Roscoe che scodinzola col mozzicone che ha al posto della coda. Così prima ha accolto anche me, ormai di ‘casa’.   
\- Ma è così. Parto indietro, ho fatto delle qualifiche terribili... - Si lamenta. Io alzo le spalle e prendo il menù del servizio in camera dell’hotel leggendolo distrattamente.   
\- Sai bene che con te non significa niente... -   
\- Sarà un tempo di merda anche domani e partire dietro è sempre un casino. Vedrai che questa volta non vinco. - So bene perché questo giro è tanto in fissa col vincere, è normale.   
\- Beh, se non sarà questo sarà il prossimo GP, sarai comunque campione del mondo e lo sai! - Lewis si alza e si tocca il pacco contrariato e scaramantico.  
\- Finchè non è matematico evita queste sparate! - Rido dandogli il menù, sguscio dietro e lo abbraccio strusciando le mani al posto delle sue.   
\- Scegli cosa mangiare mentre ti sostituisco io coi riti scaramantici! - Ovviamente non glielo tocco e basta, lo palpeggio per bene aprendogli anche i pantaloni ed infilandomi dentro. Lewis finalmente ride in quel suo modo buffo e si piega arcuandosi tutto verso di me.   
\- Che gentile, se non ci fossi tu ad occuparti di me chissà che farei... - In un attimo è già rilassato e non pensa più con ossessione alla gara di domani.   
Finisce che mentre io gioco con le sue palle e tutto il resto, Lewis ordina il servizio in camera finendo poi per gettare sia telefono che menù sul comodino e alzare le braccia fino a prendermi la testa con le mani. Lo sento gemere con il mio trattamento, tendersi e rilassarsi fino all’orgasmo che ha mentre lo sorreggo. Gli bacio poi il collo e sulla sua pelle liscia piena di tatuaggi, mormoro:   
\- Te l’ho visto fare milioni di volte. Partire dietro e vincere in condizioni meteorologiche terribili. Lo so che vincerai, Lewis. E farai la storia. - Lui non dice nulla. Di solito è uno che si motiva con affermazioni ottimiste, ma questo è un caso particolare.  
Se domani vince non vince solo il campionato, ma anche il suo settimo. Eguaglia per l’ultimo record rimasto Michael. È molto importante per lui domani e non l’ho mai visto tanto emozionato su qualcosa come per questo.   
Uno pensa che dopo sei volte, la settima gli possa passare inosservata, ma sappiamo che non è così.   
Perché per quanto puoi vincere, non sarà mai abbastanza. Non ti ci abitui mai.  
Ed io so com’è fatto lui.   
Perciò lo faccio io al suo posto. Lo motivo io.   
\- Domani farai la storia, Lewis. Ed io sarò lì, vedrai che sarò lì appena realizzerai che ce l’hai fatta. E ti dirò ‘hai visto che hai fatto la storia?’ -   
Lewis continua a stare zitto e cullarsi nella mia voce, nelle mie parole. Si rilassa sempre più con un sorriso dolcissimo e l’aria sognante. Poi chiude gli occhi e gira la testa verso la mia, mi cerca con le labbra. Gli vengo incontro e lo bacio leggero:   
\- Non so cosa farei senza di te. - Non dice il solito ‘allora ti aspetto’ che significa ci crederebbe. Ha paura di credere, oggi. Allora crederò io per entrambi.   
\- Domani farai la storia. - Gli ripeto. E glielo ripeterò ancora fino all’ultimo istante che lo lascerò domani per salire in macchina.   
Eguaglierà il record di Michael e va bene. Va bene che l’uomo che amo diventi il più grande insieme alla persona che ammiro tanto e che è tanto importante per me.   
Domani sarà un giorno importante per tutti ed io non voglio essere da meno di Lewis.   
Voglio che anche lui sia fiero di me in un momento della sua enorme impresa.   
Lo stringo forte mentre non lasciò più né lui né le sue labbra su cui mi premo.   
Lo renderò fiero di me.  
Domani sarà un giorno perfetto.  
Domani farà la storia ed io sarò il testimone di questa storia, io che c’ero sin dall’inizio e ci sarò fino all’ultimo suo giro, quando sarà. Io che ci sarò sempre.  
Io testimonierò la sua grandezza.   
Domani sarà un giorno perfetto. 

Non so se sia la consapevolezza che ce la sta facendo davvero a darmi lo sprint, non so se i pianeti per una volta si sono allineati o cosa, ma oggi ho fatto una gara fottutamente perfetta.  
Perfetta come il giorno che è oggi, evidentemente.   
Non credo c’entri l’assenza di Mattia e della sua incapacità, quanto il fatto che io oggi ci tenevo troppo ad essere lì, lì quando lui scendeva dalla macchina per festeggiarlo nel giorno più importante per lui.  
E così oggi è davvero un giorno fottutamente perfetto.  
Perché faccio l’unico podio dell’anno e lo faccio quando Lewis vince il suo settimo mondiale.  
Proprio quando avevo promesso di esserci.  
Mi piace mantenere le promesse.   
Oggi doveva andare così.   
Oggi era giusto così.   
Oggi abbiamo fatto la storia, amore mio.   
Non potrei essere più fiero, lo giuro.   
Ti amo così tanto.

/Lewis/

Sono in crisi esistenziale al punto che non riesco a smettere di piangere e singhiozzare. Non ci riesco.  
Dal momento in cui passo il traguardo e dico qualcosa alla radio, non sono più in me.   
Non capisco letteralmente nulla.   
Proprio nulla.   
Per me è il buio.  
Ci sono solo lacrime.  
Fiumi di lacrime che non riesco a fermare. Non sento il casino intorno, non percepisco nemmeno la mia stessa macchina dentro cui sono, il mio casco nella testa. Non percepisco nulla.   
Solo le immagini di me bambino mentre ingoiavo rabbia e dolore, mentre a testa china dovevo sopportare cose indicibili per il colore della mia pelle e la portata dei miei sogni. Io da bambino quando ho deciso di imparare a difendermi per cominciare a conquistare il mio diritto di stare al mondo.   
Il diritto che ho lottato con tutto me stesso per avere nelle corse in macchina. Quanto ho fatto, quanto ho dato, quanto ho sognato, quanto ho pianto. Tutto per oggi, per questo momento. Non per un campionato. Per il settimo. Quello che mi fa entrare nella storia. Sognavo di diventare il numero uno, da piccolo. Ed oggi eccomi qua, lo sono. E non credo di farcela ad uscire da questa macchina, mentre sono ancora un bambino che sogna e inghiotte dure prove.   
So solo che non ce la farò, questa volta, ad uscirne. Non da solo. Non ce la farò da solo. Sento di aver finito, dato tutto. Proprio tutto. Sono in crisi, sto annegando.   
Ma è la sua voce a farmi tornare a galla. È la prima cosa che sento.   
Quando apro gli occhi il mondo torna a prendere forma, ma la prima cosa che vedo e che si materializzano sono i suoi splendidi occhi blu.   
Ed è qua, è qua che capisco che è successo davvero.   
La sua mano, gliela prendo con entrambe le mie, ce le stringiamo.   
Seb sta lì accucciato davanti alla mia macchina e so che sorride ed è emozionato e commosso ed è al colmo della gioia.   
Nessuno avrebbe osato venire a disturbarmi nel mio estatico momento di crisi profonda, lui sì. Perché lui non è venuto a disturbarmi. Lui è venuto a tirarmi fuori.   
La sensazione solida e calda della sua mano fra le mie e la sua voce prima che chiunque altro ci senta.   
\- Lo sapevo che ce l’avresti fatta. - Amore mio. Glielo leggo nella luce dei suoi occhi. - Sono così orgoglioso di te. - Cose che sapremo solo noi due, che nessuno ha sentito. L’altro pilota si avvicina per complimentarsi, ma io e lui siamo qua e non riusciamo a staccarci, ho il casco addosso mentre lui se l’è tolto per complimentarsi con me.   
\- Non ci posso credere, Seb. - Dico solamente. E lui stringendo ancora di più la mano.   
\- Ce l’hai fatta, Lewis. - Poi si alza e mi tocca la testa ed il casco con la mano, Checo mi fa le congratulazioni, più normali rispetto alle sue che si è inginocchiato accanto a me fuori dall’auto come se dovesse chiedermi di sposarlo.   
Poi non contento torna a chinarsi davanti a me e mi dice ciò che mi dà una di quelle scariche di vita che mi ricorderò per il resto della mia vita.   
\- Hai fatto la storia, amico! - Amore. Ogni parola detta e non detta io la percepisco dentro di me e so.   
Ed io non riesco a trattenere la mano che finisce a carezzare il suo viso così vicino al mio, ancora chino su di me. Come vorrei baciarlo qua davanti a tutti, se non avessi avuto il casco sono sicuro che l’avrei fatto senza nemmeno rendermene conto. Seb infila di nuovo la mano dentro e afferra il mio avambraccio, io afferro il suo, ci stringiamo incapaci di lasciarci andare, di smettere.   
È qua. È qua come aveva promesso.  
Ha fatto la gara della stagione, la sua migliore e l’ha fatta proprio oggi per esserci. Niente e nessuno l’avrebbe tenuto lontano dal mio fianco, oggi.   
Sono così fortunato. 

La sua bocca è la prima dimensione di familiarità che il mio corpo registra.  
La sua bocca sulla mia.  
E la lingua.  
La lingua che si intreccia alla mia. 

‘Se non ti scopo impazzisco’  
Ad un certo punto ero così eccitato che mi sono dovuto mettere i pantaloni più larghi che avevo ed andavo in giro con il cappellino in mano col disperato tentativo di coprire il mio grande problema.  
Quello che Seb ama tanto, per intenderci.   
Lui è stato bravo, ha aspettato il suo turno senza andarsene seccato.  
Non ho potuto nemmeno fare la press con lui e Checo perché ero letteralmente risucchiato dai festeggiamenti col team. Non riuscivo a staccarmi e così il piacere di fare una press con lui, almeno una quest’anno, è svanito.   
Lì ci siamo praticamente incrociati e guardati con occhi significativi, ma non potevo dirgli ‘aspettami che scopiamo!’  
Gliel’ho scritto, ma non ci speravo. Insomma, come mio solito sono logorroico ed ho parlato davvero tanto. La mia bocca ad un certo punto si muoveva letteralmente da sola e non so cosa dicevo.   
Però pensavo a Seb e a quanto volevo oggi essere io l’attivo, sbatterlo al muro e prendermi il mio premio.   
Uscendo ho guardato l’ora.  
Era troppo tardi, impossibile mi avesse aspettato. Avrebbe dovuto far tardare il suo volo di ritorno e come lo spiegava? Insomma, impossibile.   
Con delusione sono uscito dalla sala conferenze sentendo la mancanza della ciliegina sulla torta alla giornata perfetta di oggi.  
Per fortuna mi sono subito ricreduto.  
Eccolo lì la mia ciliegina.   
Seb in borghese con la sua valigia accanto mi guarda sorridendo appoggiato con una spalla al muro, la testa piegata, le braccia conserte.   
\- Era ora, sua maestà! - Mi prende in giro scanzonato, ma subito l’ondata d’eccitazione torna a salire e gli salto addosso.   
Il bello di tirare qualcosa per le lunghe è che poi se ne vanno tutti e tu rimani solo in un posto enorme e vuoto.   
E puoi fare quel cazzo che vuoi.  
Lo abbraccio evitando baci compromettenti, comunque non si sa mai. Le sue braccia mi circondano la vita.   
\- Ti stanno aspettando da qualche parte? - Seb scuote la testa.   
\- Ho detto che mi sarei arrangiato per il ritorno. Tu? - Chiede al mio orecchio sussurrando mentre probabilmente cerca sguardi indiscreti intorno.   
\- Ho fatto tardi per salutare mio padre e gli ho detto se mi portava lui via Roscoe così Angela e gli altri potevano andarsene senza aspettarmi. Immaginavo di fare tardi. - Seb si separa da me di poco e mi guarda con aria maliziosa tenendomi per la vita stretta.   
\- Immaginavi o volevi? - Allo stesso modo sorrido e mi mordo il labbro volendo da matti baciarlo, ma il cuore in gola mi ricorda che non è una grande idea. Sentiamo voci da qualche parte, i giornalisti immagino.   
A malincuore mi stacco senza infilargli la lingua in bocca e faccio il gesto col capo di andare, lui così prende la sua valigia e mi segue.   
Non è strano che io e lui andiamo via insieme, ormai lo facciamo spesso, la gente è abituata a vederci. Siamo amici.  
Amici. 

Le lingue ormai fuse insieme alle bocche mentre ci divoriamo.   
Le mani affamate di noi, dei nostri corpi, ci spogliano in fretta.   
Le sue mi stringono avide di me, del mio fisico che lo fa impazzire.   
Mi struscio su di lui spingendolo contro la parete con prepotenza. Di solito sono dolce o sensuale, adesso sono affamato.   
Non ne posso più.  
Seb scende in ginocchio fra me ed il muro e me lo prende in bocca, succhia e si gode la parte di me che credo preferisca.   
Appoggiato con le mani dove stava lui, spingo col bacino nella sua bocca mentre succhia. Nella mente le immagini pazzesche di oggi.  
Partire dietro, ad un certo punto ritrovarmelo davanti ed essere felice per lui e al tempo stesso frustrato per me che dovevo superarlo. Passare dal crederci al non crederci.  
E poi staccare totalmente il cervello.   
Non c’era più il quesito se ce l’avrei fatta o meno. C’ero solo io che superavo una curva dietro l’altra, superavo macchine e andavo avanti.  
Ci ho messo tutto quello che avevo e quando mi sono trovato là davanti pur con un solo pit stop, la consapevolezza di non essere sicuro di finire primo con un solo cambio gomme... è stato un azzardo, è stato pazzesco, ma ce l’ho fatta.  
E poi non sapevo chi diavolo era secondo e terzo, ero rimasto a Checo e Charles. Poi lui bussa al mio casco e sbuca lì davanti alla mia macchina e lì è stato il culmine.   
Lui c’era. Era lì.  
Ricordare quel preciso momento, il momento in cui ho visto i suoi occhi senza pensare di poter avere un regalo simile, mi dà una scarica d’eccitazione potente. Così tanto che lo tiro su prepotentemente e lo giro di schiena, uso la saliva sul dito per farmi strada prima del mio membro duro ed eccitato.   
Seb si lecca le labbra contento, vedendo che sono io oggi l’attivo. Credo che lo sperasse ma avrebbe accontentato ogni mio desiderio.  
Ogni tanto gli piace invertire i ruoli, per me dipende più da come mi sento. Devo essere tanto su di giri ed oggi lo sono. Tanto.   
E lo sente mentre gli entro dentro eccitato. Seb si tende stringendo i pugni, così glieli prendo e gli bacio il collo e la spalla scoperta, dopo un po’ sembra rilassarsi così riprendo a muovermi.  
\- Dovremo scambiare i ruoli più spesso, altrimenti ogni volta ti faccio male! - Sussurro al suo orecchio, leccandoglielo. Lui fa un sorrisino soddisfatto.   
\- Nozione accettata... - Sorrido anche io, si gira di più e ci baciamo per poi riprendere a muovermi in lui.   
In piedi è una delle posizioni che mi piace. In piedi contro il muro. Io e lui siamo alti uguali, è più facile.   
Ad ogni spinta affondo di più e va sempre meglio fino a che i gemiti si uniscono e non so più cosa provi lui, per me è l’estasi mentre sento i brividi che mi ricoprono e mi fanno impazzire. È come una rigenerazione totale, mi sembra di vedere l’universo ed in questo universo ci siamo noi due ed una luce accecante.   
Il piacere mi invade in ogni particella e mi tengo stretto a lui mentre lo faccio mio.   
\- Ti amo Seby... - Dico ansimante. - Grazie per esserci. - Perché l’ho detto a tutti, li ho nominati tutti. Ma lui non ho potuto. Ed è la persona più importante della mia vita.   
Ma lui lo sa.   
\- Ti amo anche io Lewis. Sapevo che avresti fatto la storia. - Risponde lui girandosi fra le mie braccia. Nemmeno mi sono reso conto di essere uscito. Mi abbraccia ed io mi appoggio a lui ascoltando i nostri battiti.   
\- L’abbiamo fatta insieme. - Non sarei qua da solo. Lo so.   
\- Che giorno perfetto. - Dice.   
\- Già... - Perfetto. 


End file.
